The Promise
by A11y50n
Summary: Lois makes a promise to Clark and he is determined to make sure she honours it.


The Promise

Knock, knock.

Lois knew who was at the door, it was Clark but she really didn't want to open it. She came home earlier and changed out of the dress and was now in one of his shirts that he didn't know she had taken and a pair of shorts. She was on the sofa watching one of her favourite films with tears rolling down her face. Why couldn't her life be like a film? She wondered. She met the perfect guy but he was too tied up with his first love. It wouldn't be so bad if she could move on but every guy always fell short of Clark. She knew Clark would stay there all night if she didn't open the door. Lois thought back to a few days ago.

" _So are you going to Oliver's charity gala?" Clark asked_

" _Yeah, it should be a good night. What about you?"_

" _I was thinking about it."_

 _They looked at each other hoping the other would ask to go with them but it seemed as if neither was brave enough._

" _Good I'll see you there!"_

" _Maybe you could save a dance for me Lois?"_

" _Er sure yeah, of course!"_

" _You promise?"_

" _Yes I promise, c'mon we have a story to write."_

 _A couple of days later…_

 _Lois was running late by the time she got home after meeting a source. She raced to have a shower and get changed. The gala had already started but she would still be able to make it. She was going to blow Clark's mind with the way she looked. She was pretty sure Clark had feelings for her like she did for him and tonight she was going to take a risk. She needed to know one way or another if what they both felt was something or just something in her mind. Finally she was ready and was heading out to hopefully start something with her best friend. She was really nervous and if they didn't both feel the same way then it would be awkward for a few days then hopefully everything would be back to normal, she hoped, she had to know one way or another. She arrived at the hotel where the gala was being held and made her way to the ballroom, she didn't notice all the admiring glances she was receiving, she was only interested in one man's glance. She looked around and saw Chloe with Oliver dancing and they spotted her and waved to her which she returned but she kept on looking for Clark. She knew he was here because he texted when she wasn't there at the start worrying about her as usual. She managed to catch a really tall dark haired man who wore a tux really well; Lois started to make her way towards him but stopped for some unknown reason. Clark was staring straight ahead and Lois was to his side, she looked to where he was looking and lo and behold who was he staring at none other than the love of his life, Lana. Well that seemed to answer her question on whether or not there was a chance for them, obviously not if Lana was around. She could feel tears start to roll down her cheeks. She needed to leave here as soon as possible, she turned around and walked through all those people and didn't pay attention to anyone. She must have gotten a cab not that she remembers. She got to her apartment and took the dress off, the dress she bought for Clark. As soon as she saw it she knew Clark would love it on her, what a fool she was. She took her make-up off and changed into her pyjamas which consisted of one of his plaid shirts that she stole from him and a pair of grey shorts. She decided to cheer herself up by putting one of her favourite films on and forgetting the mad idea that she was in love with her best friend._

Another knock brought her out of her memories. She reluctantly went to open the door and surprise, surprise it was Clark at the door.

"Can I come in?" Clark asked nervously

For an answer Lois just left the door open and went to stand back in front her couch. Clark entered the apartment and then shut the door. Lois was looking behind him in confusion.

"What's up Lois? What are you looking for?"

Clark said as he looked behind him trying to figure out what Lois was searching for.

"I was wondering where Lana was."

"Lana?" Clark asked confused

Lois loved his confused look, when he scrunched up his eyes trying to figure something out.

"Yeah, you know so high" Lois indicated with the lift of her hand "long brown hair, love of your life…"

"I'm not in love with Lana…" Clark declared

"Yes you are you always have been…"

"I admit I may have in the past been, what I thought was love, in love with Lana but not anymore!"

"Yeah right!"

"I mean it, yes I thought I was in love with her but now I know better…"

"How?"

"Well I now know what love is!"

Clark moved towards Lois and he could see that she was becoming nervous.

"Well, well what is love then?"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned it's when you care about someone so much that you only want the best for them, even if that means they're going to be with someone other than you. You think about them all the time. You want to spend all your free time with them. They know you better than you know yourself. Does any of this sound familiar?"

Clark had taken hold of Lois' hands while he was speaking and watched as Lois swallowed a few times. He kept looking into her lovely eyes and he saw them tear up but she managed to keep them at bay. Eventually Lois nodded in answer to his question. Clark smiled which was contagious as Lois had an equally wide smile on her face. Clark sighed in relief.

"Anyway, I'm here to collect on my promise!"

Lois looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"You owe me a dance!"

Lois rolled her eyes and looked down at her clothes and then looked at Clark who was till in his tux and looked magnificent.

"I don't really think I'm dressed for it Smallville!"

Clark smiled at the use of his nickname, he knew everything was alright.

"You're beautiful to me!"

Clark went to mute her film and then put his phone into her doc station and selected a song that could be 'their' song. He turned around and held his hand out and Lois went to him and placed her hand in his and they drew closer to each other and started to move to the song.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Lois! Let's try this.."

Clark had stepped on Lois' foot then pulled her towards him so she stepped onto his shoes, she was in socks. Lois felt comfortable enough to move her arms around his neck and Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and they swayed to the music. By the end of the song they were kissing. They eventually came up for air and by mutual agreement went to the sofa and snuggled up and carried on with the film. Each had a smile on their face. They held hands throughout the rest of the film. By the time the film ended Lois had fallen asleep on Clark's shoulder, he decided to switch the TV and DVD player off and carried Lois to her room. He managed to lay her down on her bed; thankfully she never made her bed that morning so he could pull the covers over her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and was about to leave when she grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay."

Clark debated if he should stay or not and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible and went to the other side of the bed and took his shoes, tie and jacket off and got under the covers. Lois moved over and laid her head on Clark's chest and sighed, she knew this wasn't a dream as she could hear his heartbeat and she drifted off and Clark soon followed.

Lois woke up and she was by herself in the bed, for a brief second she thought she dreamt the whole thing then she smelt the most wonderful thing, coffee. She smiled; of course Smallville would make her breakfast. She quickly got up and showered and made her way to the kitchen. Clark was in the same clothes that he had on the previous night minus the tie and jacket that were to one side on the sofa in the living room, his sleeves were rolled up and he was just finishing with the pancakes and turned around to see Lois looking at him. They both blushed and smiled at each other. Lois moved towards him and kissed him, Clark responded and was going to deepen it when Lois pulled away.

"Morning Smallville."

"Morning Lois."

They smiled at each other again.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast you know but I'm glad you did!"

Clark chuckled and handed Lois a plate. The counter space was covered with fresh fruit, pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. Lois started to fill her plate and went to sit by the counter and she waited until Clark had sat down next to her with his own plate before she tucked into the heavenly breakfast.

"Seriously Smallville, if you ever think journalism is not your thing you could always become a chef, this is amazing!"

"Thanks Lois, my mom taught me everything I know!"

"You learnt from the best. So are you going to tell me?"

Clark looked at her and she had a smile on her face as if she found something amusing.

"Tell you what?"

"Lana?"

"What about her?"

"I'm assuming you spoke to her last night?"

"Huh? How did you know she was there?"

"I uh saw you, I was running late and by the time I arrived I was really late. I was looking for you and I saw you staring at each other and thought, wrongly as it now turns out, that you two were going to get together again so I left."

"That's why I couldn't find you. Chloe and Oliver said they saw you but I couldn't find you anywhere."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Clark! What happened with Lana?"

"Oh er she wanted to get back together with me…" Clark blushed at this

"I knew it! What did you say to her?"

"Um…"

"It's okay Clark if you don't want to tell me."

"No! It's not that, it's just embarrassing. I saw her but didn't make a move towards her or anything; I just had you on my mind. Then I saw Oliver and Chloe and decided to ask them if they saw you. They just finished telling me they had when Lana was by my side. I turned to leave but she got in my way and asked where I was going and I said to find you. She couldn't believe it; she grabbed my hand and told me she wanted me back and I er just laughed in her face. I didn't mean to but it just came out. I told her I wasn't available as I loved you and she just said that we, me and her, were supposed to be together…"

"What did you say to that?"

"I told her that she was my first love but it was only a puppy love and with you I was truly in love for the first time and I turned around and left her there to come to you. I heard Oliver say something like 'about time' but I wasn't really paying attention, I needed to get to you as soon as possible."

"Wow, that can't have been easy for you…"

"It was the easiest thing ever, it may have taken me a long time but once I realised that what I thought was love was only teenage fantasy I woke up and realised that the love of my life was in front of me for the longest time and I was too blind to see it, but once I did nothing would stop me from trying to make her love me as much as I love her. I love you Lois."

"I love you too Smallville!"

They moved towards each other, Clark wrapped his arms around her and Lois' arms found their way around his neck and they kissed.


End file.
